wish me well
by clint-coulson
Summary: Clint, Steve and Tony. Rated M for a reason


Clint doesn't really stop to wonder how Tony managed to convince Steve to do this, and neither of them really bother to explain as they back him up into the bed room before he can even fully step into the door.

Both are disheveled; Tony in a white tee and boxers, Steve barefoot and in jeans that ride low enough on his hips that Clint can tell he's probably not wearing anything beneath them.

He starts to ask if he could at least take off his shoes, but his knees hit the back of the wide bed and he's forced to sit. Tony's hands are warm and rough as they worm up under his shirt, blunt nails raking along the TO mesh, making a dull scraping sound before he latches his mouth under his jaw, grazing teeth and sucking against the skin.

Clint can't help but let out an unsteady breath, nearly startling when the bed beside him sinks with Steve's weight, calloused fingertips feather light against his stomach and the yellow glow of those eyes narrow curiously as thumbs trace along the meeting of smooth metal and flesh. It's only a moment of hesitation, then Clint is lifting his hips to allow for the tug that soon leaves him with out his pants, or… with even quicker work, with out his boxers.

"Did I miss something?" The words come out in a gasp when Tony bites down into the crook of his neck, and he leans back with a grin, eyes too bright with amusement and wicked promise and Clint can almost feel the anticipation rolling off him.

When they move again it's predatory; slow and easily too graceful in near unison, and it makes the Clint's pulse jump as Steve's breath ghosts over his hip, Tony's lips parting against the juncture between his stomach and thigh. He realizes he's hard only when a hand slips up between his thighs to cradle his balls, a groan lost in his throat.

Tony is the first to lean in, tongue flattening against swollen hot flesh and he licks up to the thick curved head, already familiar with the texture and flavor, and he savors it like a treat. Steve is a bit more apprehensive; not quite as eager as Tony but his expression doesn't betray any disinterest. Finally he leans in, tongue cooler than Tony's and the contrast makes Clint shiver, soft and damp as it sweeps up along the thick vein, lips grazing and both bump noses, their eyes meeting in a glare.

Clint wants to think it's strange that Tony hasn't spoken a word, at the same time he can't bring himself to protest, though the silence makes Tony seem more dangerous, in fact as a pair they're frightening like this, like wolves on a hunt… both working together and simultaneously sizing one another up.

It's easier to just close his eyes, sharp breaths from his nose the only sound besides the soft rumbling hum from Tony. Their combined efforts are making him dizzy; Tony's mouth sloppy-rough and eager, Steve's is lazy, moving with practiced ease and pressure. They're both tireless and Clint can feel the heat coiling in pit of his stomach already, hips jerking up ever so slightly until hands move to hold him down. Teeth graze over the head and he jerks again, swallowing back a sound, arms dropping so he can tangle his fingers into the bed's comforter.

It's suddenly cold and he cracks his eyes open, sweat already beading on his forehead.

"Do I get an explanation now?"

Tony starts to open his mouth but Steve is beside him, shaking his head and resting a finger against his lips, his own smile is smug too, but for different reasons and it widens as Tony turns to glare at him, even as Steve reaches to catch the bottom of Tony's t shirt, tugging it up and over his head to toss aside. Clint can't explain the strange flutter in his stomach to watch another person touch Tony, he thinks it should be jealousy but it isn't, it's more akin to pride—like sharing something special that only a rare person can appreciate.

They're rough with eachother, Tony's fingers digging into Steve's arms as he kisses him, teeth clashing and breath hissed, bodies pressed close, pushing but neither giving the other an inch and they're both quite obviously hard. Watching only makes Clint's cock twitch, damp and ignored against his belly and he must have made a sound because both of their eyes are on him again, Tony licking the blood from his bottom lip as he slips out of his boxers. His weight is comfortable as he settles in Clint's lap, bracing hands against his chest, fingers splaying. Steve moves behind him, knees supporting his own weight on either side of Clint's thighs, face pressing into Tony's shoulder

Whatever he does next has Tony eyes fluttering closed, a low sound caught in his throat as his body moves forward, almost up on all fours so he's nearly nose to nose with Clint, taking advantage of it by capturing his mouth, moaning into it and Clint can only imagine what talented fingers are doing to warrant such a response, causing him to rock his hips and spread his thighs, then bite back a small cry of surprise.

The fingers that wrap around Clint's cock are slick-wet and warm, and soon after Tony's body is almost too hot, perfectly tight and so easy to just push up into, which he does in one smooth roll of hips, hilting with a grunt, enjoying the way Tony hums his pleasure into his mouth.

Clint leans back again as Tony sits up, moving easily on top of him, rocking back with each roll of Clint's hip upward and the friction is perfect. Tony's expression relaxed, lips parted and eyes closed.

"You okay back there, Steve?"

"Mmhmm."

Clint almost jumps as Tony's eyes snap open. "Ha! I win."

"Whatever! 'Mmhmm' doesn't count as talking, you just forfeited!"

"I bet it's in the dictionary, I bet you can use it in scrabble! You probably would too, a cheater like you."

"Coming from the guy who tried to use 'bamfed'"

"Bamfed is totally a word!"

"It is not."

"You just said it, didn't you?"

Clint clears his throat, not sure he can manage any sort of real annoyance, not while hilted in Tony anyway. He's used to arguing during sex anyway… though usually it's just with himself.

Tony's attention turns and he rises up again, chest resting against Clint's own, nudging his nose against the sharp jut of his collar bone. "Means I can talk now though, so nah nah!" Chest rumbling, smiling against his skin.

"Yeah, well, what makes you think I'll keep my half of the deal?" But Steve doesn't leave, just shifts closer, and Clint can see the muscles in his shoulder flex from over the curve of Tony's back.

It takes him a moment too long to realize what was happening, and he can only groan as Tony's teeth clamp against metal and Steve's cock slides slick and hard against his own, buried deep and god it was tight like that.

"Fuuuck nng." Tony is trembling, moaning and Clint can feel the other man's trapped erection buck impatiently between them. Steve wastes no time in moving, the angle he's at making it easier for him to thrust, though it's slow, deep, and Clint can only groan, catching Tony's hips with large hands, leading him to move again, to rock down onto him even as Steve angles up.

"Are you alright?" Clint's voice deeper, raw behind a stifled groan and Tony is bowing his spine, making soft, wounded sounds that shouldn't really excite him as much as they do.

"Yesss… Shit Clint this is nngh… good… god, cap I think walking is out of the question for awhile-"

Clint's stamina is actually impressive considering he doesn't share the same super human traits as Steve do, though Clint can hear him panting softly between Tony's unabashed moans, his hands trailing over  
>Tony's marred skin, one smoothing down between his shoulder blades, the other slipping between sweaty bodies to close around Tony's cock and Tony shifts to allow him the room to move, the near pained expression on his face easing to something more wanton.<p>

None of them speak for awhile; it's all harsh breath and desperate groans, skin again skin against metal and the occasional growl turned gasp. Clint comes first because he isn't aware it's a contest, arching against the bed and Tony's weight on top of him, bright light behind his eye lids. He shifts to pull out, grunting as Tony is suddenly shoved harder into his chest with the force of Steve's thrusts, and it only a minute or two more before he's shuddering too, head bowed and eyes closed, Tony squirming beneath him, biting his lip because he's close too, desperately so. A few more jerks of Steve's fist and there's heat spilling against Clint's belly, both finally collapsing and everything's sort of sticky damp with sweat and cum.

Another minute before Tony manages to crawl up Clint's body, bumping their noses together and grinning. "Welcome home by the way."


End file.
